Cole In The Iron Mask
by Justright
Summary: My version of the Season's Finale


Charmed  
  
"Cole in the Iron Mask"  
  
Season IV, Episode 22   
  
  
  
The characters and the premise to the story are property of Charmed and Spelling Productions. However, the story is my creation.   
  
  
  
Physical situation: manor, second story.   
Piper's is the furthest bedroom and the largest. Paige's is the middle one and close to the restroom, Phoebe's is the last one, closest to the stairs.  
  
Teaser:  
  
Phoebe's bedroom, morning:  
  
  
  
Phoebe wakes up feeling very dizzy and Cole seems interested as to how she feels.  
She's surprised at his sudden caring, as Cole has been a little distant lately.  
Except for that one night, she remembers, where he has been as loving as he used to before they got married...However, that was over a month ago…  
Since then, she's tried to talk to Piper and Paige here and there about it, but felt a little embarrassed by his attitude, and didn't give them any precisions.  
Not about his aloofness, or the many other signs that he has changed.  
In reality, she does not want to admit to them that something is really wrong.  
Besides, at fleeting moments, she thinks that she sees the Cole that she wanted to marry in him...  
Because of this, she clings to the hope that his new job and the marriage may have just changed him temporarily.  
  
Scene 1:  
  
COLE:  
How do you feel this morning?  
  
Phoebe stares at him, wondering.  
  
PHOEBE:  
Are you sure that you are really interested?  
  
  
COLE:  
Of course I'm. Why would you say that?  
  
PHOEBE:  
I don't know. I haven't wanted to say anything, but…"  
  
She stops, unsure.  
  
  
COLE:  
But what?  
  
PHOEBE:  
It's just…  
  
COLE:  
Come on Phoebe, it's me…  
  
PHOEBE:  
Is it? I mean, you've been acting so weird lately…  
  
COLE:  
Who else could it be?  
  
PHOEBE:  
I know… I'm being ridiculous.   
  
She looks away as the dizziness worsens, and she begins to feel nauseous.  
  
COLE:  
Phoebe, is something wrong?  
  
  
PHOEBE:  
Sorry…   
  
That's all she can manage before she runs out of the room, covering her mouth with her hand.  
Cole watches her and a contented smile starts forming on his lips…  
Cole goes down to the underworld to consult with the Seer.  
  
  
  
  
Seer's Lair, Underworld:  
  
Scene II:  
  
Cole questions the Seer about her visions but this one looks away, apparently seeking the answer. Her face contorts with anxiety.  
She obviously just saw something that she really didn't like.  
We don't see yet what the vision is, but Cole insists when she does not answer.  
  
COLE:  
"So what do you see? Have we succeeded? Will the child be my Heir?"  
  
The Seer still looks away, annoyed at his insistence. Cole says angrily:  
  
COLE:  
Talk!   
  
She keeps a calm tone of voice when she answers:  
  
THE SEER:  
I need more time, the future is unclear...  
  
COLE:  
Are you trying to hide something from me?   
  
He asks this menacingly, while moving closer and towering over her.  
  
THE SEER:  
Of course not, you know that I'm on your side... I always acted in your best interest.  
  
Cole doesn't calm down as he pursues:  
  
COLE:  
I can think of a few times where that wasn't exactly true...  
  
THE SEER:  
I assure you, the moment I'm sure, I will tell you everything.  
  
COLE:  
Be certain to do that.   
  
He glares at her threateningly before flaming out...  
  
Zoom in on the anxious face of the Seer.   
  
  
Cut to gap.  
  
ACT 2:  
  
  
  
Manor, Second floor hallway and Piper's bedroom:  
  
Scene I:  
  
Piper comes out of the bedroom, she turns back when Leo calls:  
  
LEO  
Hey where are you running to? I thought that we were going to … you know… try again…  
  
PIPER  
Oh please! You know that I've plenty to do today. There is a special band coming on tonight. I really have to start on it…  
  
LEO  
Oh, alright.   
  
Leo seems disappointed.  
  
PIPER  
You're so impatient…   
  
LEO  
Why wouldn't I be?  
  
Leo gets out of bed and picks a robe.  
  
LEO  
You vanquished the Source; things are going rather well now. It's time, as we promised each other.  
  
PIPER  
And I agree with that. Just, I think that we should let nature take its course.  
  
  
LEO  
Just as long as it doesn't take years.  
  
He wraps his arms around her, as he comes out of the room.  
  
LEO  
I just can't wait to see the little beauty that our baby will be.  
  
  
Piper smiles teasingly:  
  
PIPER  
So confident, are you? Who knows? Maybe it's already a done deal.  
  
This, she says with a knowing smile that gives Leo pause.  
  
LEO  
What? Hey! Is there something that you haven't told me?  
  
PIPER  
Tsss, tsss, tsss… Nothing…  
  
LEO  
"You wouldn't keep that from me, would you?"  
  
  
Piper just moves away, leaving Leo to mull over this.  
  
LEO  
Hey!  
  
However, Piper gives him an amused glance, and then she blows a kiss before walking away. Leo re-enters the room, while shaking his head…  
Piper almost bumps into Phoebe, as she gets out of the restroom. This one is pale and looks upset.  
  
PIPER  
Hey Pheebs, what's the matter, you look terrible.  
  
PHOEBE:  
No worse than I feel, I'm sure.  
  
Piper becomes concerned.  
  
PIPER  
Are you sick?  
  
  
  
PHOEBE:  
Well yes, as a matter of fact. But don't worry; I'll be fine soon, I'm sure. I just need a little more rest.  
  
PIPER  
You sure?  
  
Phoebe answers between clenched teeth.  
  
PHOEBE:  
Yes…   
  
She hesitates, wondering if she should tell Piper about her doubts, much more than her malaise. Piper notices her hesitation:  
  
  
PIPER  
Phoebe, was there something that you wanted to talk about?  
  
  
Phoebe bites her lips discreetly, still not ready to share. She looks away before trailing:  
  
PHOEBE:  
No, why do you ask?   
  
PIPER  
Phoebe, I know you. Something has been bothering you for a while. Is it about Cole again?  
  
Phoebe shrugs, irritated at her sister's insightfulness:  
  
PHOEBE:  
It's nothing. You know how it is. We still have got to adjust to living as husband and wife, just as I told you before. On top of that, we have to live with all of you. Don't you remember how you felt when you and Leo got married first? All you could think about was to have your own place.  
  
  
Phoebe knows that she's turned tables on Piper because she's afraid of what her sister will say. Since Paige had become suspicious of Cole the last time, Piper is looking at him differently, and she isn't sure that she wants to know what Piper really thinks. Piper answers hesitantly.  
  
  
PIPER  
I know what you mean…But still…  
  
PHOEBE:  
"No, there's nothing else…"  
  
Piper watches Phoebe, searching for the truth, but this one doesn't let anything out.  
  
PIPER  
Alright, if you're sure…At least, get some rest…  
  
Phoebe smiles weakly, somewhat guiltily:  
  
PHOEBE:  
I will, I promise. I've nothing to do this morning anyway.  
  
She turns away before Piper can add anything. On her face, the guilt and anxiety is showing fully, however.  
The scene plunges toward her and into her eyes, which appear white suddenly, then it moves back revealing the Seer…  
  
  
Cave, Underworld:  
  
Scene II  
  
View moves over alchemist paraphernalia, then focuses on the   
Seer and we see a very old man in a hooded tunic standing behind her.  
  
ALCHEMIST:  
"What do you want from me, Seer?"  
  
She turns to him:  
  
THE SEER:  
"I want you to help me save the Source, Alchemist…"  
  
This one smiles wickedly while replying:  
ALCHEMIST:  
I hate to break it to you, Seer, but the Source is dead…  
  
The Seer remains impassible as she retorts calmly:  
THE SEER:  
"No, he isn't. I've made sure of that. However, if you don't help me, he'll never regain his full powers.  
  
The Alchemist's smile slowly vanishes as he observes the Seer curiously:  
  
ALCHEMIST:  
Have you gone mad, Seer?  
  
  
  
  
THE SEER:  
Trust me on this. Soon, you'll feel the power of the Source again. All the chaos will be forgotten…  
  
ALCHEMIST:  
"Why should I help you? I'm fine with the situation as it is…  
  
THE SEER:  
Because you'll have mine and the Source's gratitude for your services… That should be enough for you."  
  
  
ALCHEMIST:  
And if I don't help you?  
  
The Seer becomes slightly more animated as she replies:  
  
THE SEER:  
Then instead of gratitude, you'll feel his very real wrath! He's still more than powerful enough to finish you…  
  
This time the old man seems to take her seriously. He does not know if she tells the truth but isn't willing to take the chance. So, he repeats more respectfully:  
  
ALCHEMIST:  
What do you want from me?  
  
  
THE SEER:  
In order to live, the Source had to borrow a man's body and take it over. However, a part of this man is resisting him, and it prevents the Source from getting to his full potential.  
  
ALCHEMIST:  
What kind of a man is that? How can he resist the Source?  
  
THE SEER:  
That isn't important. What I need from you is a way to remediate the situation…  
  
The Alchemist frowns in perplexity…  
CUT TO:  
  
Manor, Phoebe's Bedroom:  
  
Scene III:  
  
Phoebe seems preoccupied when she comes into her room. As the door opens, Cole flames in behind it.  
She goes toward the bed, unaware of his presence, and she jumps when he calls.  
  
  
COLE:  
Phoebe, are you ok?  
  
Taking a deep breath to try calming herself, she turns to him.  
  
PHOEBE:  
I thought that you were gone?  
  
COLE:  
I couldn't go until I was sure that nothing was wrong with you.   
  
He moves toward her and suddenly smiles, almost warmly:  
  
COLE:  
Or is something right?  
  
Phoebe stares, apparently uncomprehending:  
  
PHOEBE:  
What do you mean by that?  
  
  
COLE:  
Well, you've been feeling sick in the morning…  
  
Of course, Phoebe has also thought of it. However, she's been so worried about the way things were going lately that she's tried to deny it.  
  
PHOEBE:  
It might not be that. Besides, are you so certain that we would be ready for it?  
  
He comes to her and tries to wrap his arms around her, but she takes a step back instinctively.  
Cole notices her reaction with a grimace but does not comment on it. Instead, he pursues:  
  
COLE:  
Phoebe, why would you say that? I'd be thrilled if you were pregnant.  
  
  
There it's, he said the word, and Phoebe is now facing the possibility. She seems very uncertain.  
  
PHOEBE:  
You would?  
  
This time, he does not give her the time to step away before he pulls her to him.  
  
COLE:  
Of course I would. This would be wonderful news.  
  
She wants so much for things to be like before, that she lets herself relax on his shoulder.  
Cole senses this and smiles cruelly.  
A knock on the door interrupts the moment.  
  
POV to the door, which opens on Paige.  
  
Paige enters without waiting for their acknowledgment and she begins impatiently:  
  
PAIGE:  
Hey, Phoebe! Weren't you supposed to come downtown with me this morning Phoebe? I've been waiting for you and I'm gonna be late if…  
  
  
Phoebe pulls away from Cole and turns tiredly toward Paige:  
  
PHOEBE:  
I'm sorry, I forgot…  
  
Paige looks closely at her sister:  
  
PAIGE:  
You look terrible…  
  
  
  
  
  
PHOEBE:  
It's ok, don't worry; I'm just not feeling up to par this morning.  
  
  
COLE:  
Phoebe should stay home this morning, she needs her rest…  
  
Phoebe has a movement of irritation at his intervention, but she still agrees:  
  
PHOEBE:  
Yeah, I think that I need some more sleep…  
  
Paige grimaces toward Cole, and then she turns back to Phoebe:  
  
PAIGE:  
Alright, if you say so… You should've told me before though…  
  
PHOEBE:  
I'm sorry…  
  
Paige turns to the door, ready to leave but she still takes the time to say:  
  
PAIGE:  
Take care of yourself. I'll look on you later.  
  
PHOEBE:  
Thanks…  
  
Phoebe's answer feels so listless that it gives Paige pause for a moment. She turns halfway and stares at Phoebe for a second. Then, she shakes her head and goes out of the room.  
  
POV to Cole:  
Cole watches Paige going with a severe expression. Then, he changes attitude as Phoebe looks back. However, Phoebe doesn't notice any of this. Instead, she moves toward the bed and sits heavily, feeling terribly tired all of a sudden.  
  
COLE:  
I'll let you get some rest…  
  
Phoebe barely looks up as she asks:  
  
PHOEBE:  
Are you going to work?  
  
COLE:  
No, I'm gonna stick around just in case you need me…  
  
PHOEBE:  
It's ok. You don't have to do that.  
  
COLE:  
That's my choice, Phoebe…   
  
Cole comes to deposit a light kiss on her forehead.  
She smiles weakly at him, and then she lies on the bed, even as he watches her a moment longer. Already, Phoebe seems to be drifting into sleep and he then goes out of the room without another word.  
Outside, he glares at the stairs with a venomous expression.  
  
COLE:  
Soon…  
  
  
Manor, Phoebe's Bedroom:  
  
Scene IV:  
  
Phoebe tosses and turns on the bed. She moans in her sleep. The camera zooms in on her face and the scenery changes.   
  
She and Cole are in bed, kissing passionately. On their faces, the shimmering light of candles is the only illumination, but unseen, just felt.  
As Cole's lips leave hers and move down toward her throat, she smiles dreamily while her eyes remain closed. She sighs of pleasure.  
Suddenly, she frowns, as if something alerted her. Opening her eyes, she looks aside, while Cole seems oblivious to her change of attitude. Her eyes open wider with surprise and fright as the camera moves back, revealing black candles and strange objects surrounding them. They are bathed in a red light, and she begins to hear a muffled chant. Panicked, she tries to push Cole away, to warn him. Instead, he ignores her gesture and becomes even more passionate. Phoebe calls anxiously:  
  
PHOEBE:  
Cole!  
  
He finally pulls back, looking at her questioningly.  
  
  
COLE:  
What is it?  
  
Phoebe stares at him in astonishment at his lack of reaction to their surrounding.  
  
PHOEBE:  
Cole, don't you see what's happening?  
  
COLE:  
See what?  
  
Without waiting, he moves back toward her, still oblivious to the strangeness around them apparently. She pushes him away rudely.  
  
PHOEBE:  
Look around us!  
  
Reluctantly, he does. Then, still utterly unconcerned, he turns back toward her.  
  
COLE:  
Everything is fine Phoebe, everything is perfect.  
  
Behind him, just within her field of vision, a red glowing light begins to shine, and soon the Seer is staring directly at her.  
Phoebe screams:  
  
PHOEBE:  
The Seer!  
  
She tries to get out of the bed to defend herself, but Cole pins her down.  
  
PHOEBE:  
Cole, let me go, she'll kill us.  
  
That is when she looks at him closely, and as she watches, his face blurs momentarily. When it comes back into focus, he isn't Cole anymore. At least, half of his face is missing, just as was the Source's…  
She utters a desperate scream:  
  
  
  
  
PHOEBE:  
"NOOOOO!!!"  
  
Cut to Gap.  
  
Act 3:  
  
Manor, Kitchen:  
  
Scene I:  
  
Phoebe enters the kitchen, looking even worse than before. Piper is busying herself at the counter and only notices Phoebe when this one sits down with a sigh.  
  
PIPER  
Hey, I thought you were still sleeping.  
  
PHOEBE:  
I couldn't sleep anymore…Have you seen Cole?  
  
PIPER  
Not this morning…He must have gone very early…  
  
PHOEBE:  
No he… He said that he'd stay home, but I can't find him anywhere.  
  
  
  
PIPER  
It's been happening a lot lately, hasn't it?  
  
Phoebe shrugs:  
  
PHOEBE:  
He must've remembered something important and he didn't want to wake me up…  
  
Piper gives her a dubious look before pursuing:  
PIPER  
If you say so…  
  
Then, as she gives Phoebe a closer look, she questions:  
  
PIPER  
Phoebe, are you still feeling sick? You really don't look too good.  
  
Phoebe looks up at her sister while trying to show a good face.  
  
  
PHOEBE:  
It's not that bad now.  
  
Piper moves things around on the counter, seemingly trying to find the way to ask something.  
  
PHOEBE:  
Piper, I know that something's on your mind. What is it?  
  
PIPER  
"Ok… Well, those malaises of yours…  
  
PHOEBE:  
You also think that I might be pregnant, don't you?  
  
  
PIPER  
Who else thinks that?  
  
PHOEBE:  
Cole…  
  
PIPER  
"Well, it's not such a surprise  
  
Piper pauses, then she pursues:  
  
PIPER  
And you can't tell me that you didn't suspect…  
  
Phoebe bites her lower lip worriedly.  
  
  
  
PIPER  
Come on Phoebe, isn't that good news?  
  
PHOEBE:  
I guess…  
  
PIPER  
Ok…I know that it might be a little sudden. Maybe you didn't want this to happen so soon, and I can't blame you…  
  
When Phoebe still doesn't say anything, Piper continues:  
  
PIPER  
But really, it isn't gonna be that bad, we'll be there for you.  
  
Phoebe suddenly outbursts:  
PHOEBE:  
I'm not worried about being pregnant, Piper!   
  
Piper is startled and stares at Phoebe:  
  
PIPER  
Then what are you worried about?  
  
Phoebe cannot answer right away. She looks away, seemingly pondering what she should tell her sister.   
PHOEBE:  
I don't know…  
  
  
PIPER  
Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe seems to lift herself up, forging a smile on her:  
  
PHOEBE:  
I'm sorry, who knows, maybe I'm pregnant and I'm already experiencing mood swings.  
  
Piper gives her an unconvinced glance, but does not insist. Instead, she goes to a closet and pulls a small brown bag, which she hands to Phoebe.  
  
PHOEBE:  
What is that?  
  
PIPER  
Hum, well, whatever is really happening, wouldn't you wanna make certain?  
  
Phoebe peaks into the bag and one corner of her lips rises in a half smile.  
  
  
PHOEBE:  
You were prepared, I see?  
  
  
PIPER  
Hey, be prepared is my motto…  
  
The smile vanishes quickly off Phoebe's face however, but she still picks up the bag.  
  
PHOEBE:  
I guess that you're right…  
  
PIPER  
Of course, I'm right. I'm the oldest and the smartest…  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"  
  
  
Underworld, Seer's Lair:  
  
Scene II:  
  
The Seer is toying with a vial containing a dark liquid. She seems nervous and worried.   
Behind her, the familiar sound of Cole flaming in has her jumping slightly. Before she turns toward him, she slips the potion inside her tunic discreetly.   
Cole/the Source does not seem to notice. Instead, he comes to her impatiently:  
  
COLE:  
What do you see?  
  
Slowly she turns to him, her face impassible now.  
  
THE SEER:  
Nothing is clear yet.  
  
COLE:  
I'm tired of your procrastinating, Seer. I'm sure now that you are trying to keep something from me.  
  
  
  
THE SEER:  
I'm your faithful servant. I wouldn't lie to you. You've got to trust that I have your best interest in mind, as I told you before.  
  
Cole gives her a very suspicious look:  
COLE:  
Except if my best interest conflicts with yours…  
  
  
THE SEER:  
I only want the same thing as you do. That you took your rightful place.  
  
Cole/the Source has an impatient movement, and then he glares back:  
  
  
COLE:  
I need to know. I need to know now.  
  
THE SEER:  
What is the hurry? Things are going well, aren't they?  
  
COLE:  
I can't stay there much longer…they're becoming suspicious. I've got to get Phoebe out of that house.  
  
The Seer walks away purposefully, seemingly deep in thoughts. Then she suddenly turns toward Cole, as if the idea has just come to her:  
  
THE SEER:  
Why don't you? The ritual is going to work, I'm sure of it. All we have to do now is wait until the child is born, then we'll only have to collect him."  
  
COLE:  
I'm not leaving that house without Phoebe…  
  
THE SEER:  
Don't you see? It isn't you talking, it's him…  
  
  
COLE:  
With all your powers, you haven't understood yet, Seer? We're one, forever. He's I, I'm he. And whatever you may think, Phoebe will be here with me…  
  
THE SEER:  
She'll be your downfall…  
  
Cole is suddenly interested:  
  
  
COLE:  
Is that what you saw? Is that what you don't wanna tell me?  
  
The Seer quickly replies:  
THE SEER:  
No! I didn't see it. I didn't have to in order to know that it'll happen.   
  
COLE:  
You know nothing Seer… and if you don't hurry up, your usefulness will have run its course.  
  
The Seer starts, unable to hide her worries anymore.  
She hesitates, and then she moves lovingly toward him, cajoling:  
  
  
THE SEER:  
You know how important I am to you…you can't think that she'll do better…  
  
Cole takes an annoyed step back.  
  
  
COLE:  
All I know is that I've got more reasons to trust her than you. She loves me.  
  
THE SEER:  
"You're deluded. She loves him…  
  
Cole builds a fireball in his right hand and growls:  
  
COLE:  
If you don't want to end up a pile of dust, you won't contradict me again. I know how she feels…  
  
The Seer lowers her head fearfully and takes a few steps back.  
  
THE SEER:  
Very well… but don't say that I didn't warn you…  
  
Cole stares at her a long moment, obviously debating whether to kill her. Then, the fireball dissipates slowly.   
  
COLE:  
I'll need an answer. Be sure to be ready when I come back!  
  
Then he flames out.  
  
Nervously, the Seer lifts her head and she puts her hand to her chest, obviously holding the vial through the fabric. Then, she utters very seriously:  
  
THE SEER:  
I will be…  
  
  
  
Cut to:  
Cave, Underworld:  
  
Scene III:  
  
Cole is standing in a cave, apparently very concentrated on something unseen. Keeping his eyes closed, he suddenly utters:  
  
COLE/THE SOURCE:  
Nothing you could do will change the outcome.   
  
The scenery changes and in front of him appears a bare chest Cole. He is weakened and sad.  
  
COLE:  
She won't come to you; she's stronger than you think.  
  
A hooded Cole responds.  
  
  
COLE/THE SOURCE:  
When are you going to accept the fact that I hold all the cards?  
  
The bare-chested Cole closes his eyes in frustration. Then, he looks up and utters somewhat defiantly:   
  
COLE:  
Even if you succeeded in changing her somewhat, you've only made her stronger. She'll see through you. She'll understand and then she'll destroy you…  
  
COLE/THE SOURCE:  
On the contrary, when the time is right, she'll come to me willingly. Stop fighting me. You should know by now that it's useless.  
  
Bare-chested Cole moves closer, taking a threatening stance.  
  
COLE:  
She isn't yours, she's never gonna be yours. And I'll never stop fighting you.  
  
The Hooded Cole suddenly smiles, as a flash of flames appears in his eyes. Looking up, he says:  
  
COLE/THE SOURCE:  
Too late, she already is.  
  
Almost at the same time, Bare-chested Cole seems to sense this as well with a grimace of intense inner pain…  
  
Manor, restroom:  
  
Scene IV:  
  
Phoebe looks at herself in the mirror, apparently disgusted by her listless appearance. On the counter rests a little stick, which she doesn't dare look at.  
  
PHOEBE:  
Come on Phoebe. This is good news… why the long face?  
  
It's obvious that she's trying to convince herself…  
She's just about worked herself up to it, when a sudden wave of dizziness washes over her. As she's bending down, what looks like a small flame, flashes quickly in her eyes. The malaise goes away and when she looks back, she doesn't see anything different about herself. She picks up the stick and closes her eyes for an instant. Taking a deep breath, she finally looks at it.   
For a long moment, she stares at the stick, and then, as she puts it down without changing expression, the camera shows the stick near the box, with a definite positive as described on the package. Phoebe doesn't give another look at the stick as she goes out of the restroom, her face unreadable…  
  
Underworld, Seer's lair:  
  
Scene V:  
  
Cole/The Source is facing the Seer in her lair, the fireball already floating by his side.  
At his feet, rest the broken vial, still smoking.  
On the Seers face, we can see abject fear.  
  
THE SEER  
You've got to listen to me, my Liege. My only intention was to save you!  
  
COLE/THE SOURCE:  
You betrayed me one too many times, Seer. I warned you.  
  
Without wait, he launches the fireball toward her and she barely has time to lift her forearms before it hits her fully. Her own screams still echoes in her mind as the camera zooms out of her flaming remains and back to the whitish color of The Seer's eyes.   
Then it zooms out again until she's back to normal.  
Her eyes dart around, as if she expects the Source to be attacked at any moment.  
She pulls the vial out of her tunic and clutches it worriedly. A crackle of fire catches her attention.  
A bonfire is burning close by, and she looks from it to the vial with a wondering expression.  
She lifts the hand with the potion and almost throws it, but she stops herself, as an idea seems to form in her mind.   
Her lips expand in a joyless smile then, and she starts glowing red. Then she disappears…  
  
  
Manor, Kitchen:  
  
Scene VI:  
  
Piper is on her way out and she almost bumps into Paige who is running in. She exclaims irritably:  
  
PIPER  
Hey! Watch where you're going!  
  
Paige gives her a half-hearted apology:  
  
PAIGE:  
Sorry. You know me…  
  
PIPER  
Well, be careful will you?  
  
Paige grimaces but continues on her way, zeroing in on the fridge.  
Piper turns back to her with a perplexed expression.  
  
PIPER  
Hey, what are doing back home so soon?  
  
Paige takes the time to poor herself some juice before answering.  
  
PAIGE:  
Well, believe it or not, my boss just gave me the afternoon off. Now if the demons could leave us alone today…  
  
As if on cue, a red glow begins shining between them, and soon the Seer appears in the kitchen.  
Piper throws her hands up, ready to strike.  
Meanwhile, Paige starts but also rolls her eyes dejectedly:  
  
PAIGE:  
Figures…  
  
  
PIPER  
The Seer? What the hell are you doing back here? Whatever business we had has been over a long time ago.  
  
The Seer cautiously keeps both witches in her field of vision and begins:  
  
THE SEER:  
Maybe not as completely as you'd wish…  
  
PAIGE:  
What the hell's that supposed to mean?  
  
PIPER  
Yes, you've better explaining yourself, before I blow you up…  
  
The Seer smiles, apparently amused.  
  
  
THE SEER:  
"It's going to take more than your little blowing powers to get rid of me…"  
  
When she sees that Piper is getting upset, she still pursues quickly:  
  
THE SEER:  
No matter, you don't want to get rid of me just yet, trust me…  
  
Paige snickers:  
  
PAIGE:  
Trust us, we don't want anything to do with you…The Source is dead and we don't need anything from you…  
  
The Seer barely reacts at the insults and instead pursues calmly:  
  
THE SEER:  
What if I was to tell you that you're mistaken?  
  
Piper isn't willing to believe her that easily:  
  
PIPER  
And we're supposed to believe you're telling the truth, why?  
  
The Seer lets a beat pass, then:  
  
THE SEER:  
Until now, it was in my interest that you knew nothing. However, the Source, and he's alive, you can believe that, has gone astray. My position by his side is threatened.  
  
Paige is amused:  
  
PAIGE:  
Admitting that we believe you about the Source, which I'm not saying that I do, why on earth, or hell for that matter, would we want to help you?"  
  
THE SEER:  
Because the Source is going to take your sister away if you don't…  
  
PIPER  
How would the dead Source take our sister away, if you don't mind explaining yourself?  
  
PAIGE:  
"Wait a minute! We both saw him getting blown to bits, didn't we?  
  
The Seer picks this up:  
  
THE SEER:  
All you saw was the vessel being destroyed. As I told you that day, his essence went into the void.  
  
Paige insists stubbornly:  
  
PAIGE:  
Which means exactly the same thing… Void equals endgame…  
  
The Seer gives her a mysterious smile:  
  
THE SEER:  
Not quite… You never asked where the void…was.  
  
Piper is getting impatient:  
  
PIPER  
Well, let me correct this oversight right now and ask you. Where, or what, is the void?  
  
  
THE SEER:  
I don't think that I really have to tell you this. You already know…  
  
Paige's eyes open wide as she is reminded of her earlier suspicions all at once.  
  
PAIGE:  
Cole…  
  
Cut to gap.  
  
Act 4:  
  
Front door, foyer:  
  
Scene I:  
  
Phoebe is coming back into the house. She looks a little better at this point. However, as she's about to climb the stairs, she hears Piper exclaiming loudly:  
  
PIPER OUT OF SIGHT:  
Cole?  
  
Her tone of voice is definitely not reassuring. Phoebe only hesitates a moment before decidedly going toward the kitchen.  
There she stops short when she notices the Seer.  
  
PHOEBE:  
"What the hell is she doing here, and what is it about Cole?  
  
The three women already in the kitchen turn toward her at once.  
The Seer is eyeing her with a suspicious expression that only confuses Phoebe more. She shrugs angrily and asks:  
  
PHOEBE:  
"So?  
  
Piper is the first one to answer:  
  
PIPER  
"Phoebe, I think you should sit down."  
  
Phoebe is getting angrier:  
  
PHOEBE:  
I don't need to sit down. What are you accusing Cole of again?  
  
Piper bites her lips self-consciously and keeps silent. However, Paige doesn't hesitate.  
  
PAIGE:  
The Seer, here, is telling us that your Cole's the Source.  
  
At this, Piper and Paige brace themselves for her protestations, but are surprised by her lack of reaction. Piper questions suspiciously:  
  
PIPER  
Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe keeps silent, lost in thoughts.  
Piper insists:  
  
PIPER  
Phoebe, what is it that you're not telling us?  
  
Phoebe feels an intense rage suddenly mounting in her.  
  
PHOEBE:  
Why is it I'm always considered guilty of lying? Much more than this, why would you believe that woman? She's evil remember. Maybe she just wants her revenge on Cole. Did either one of you think of that?"  
  
PIPER  
Of course Phoebe, we have…  
  
PAIGE:  
"No, here I've got to put my grain of salt. I've been telling you for a while that something was wrong with Cole and none of you believed me. It all fits. Even you, Phoebe, have complained about his change of attitude…  
  
Phoebe glares at her sister with daggers in her eyes.  
  
PHOEBE:  
First Prue, now you. He can never win, can he? He's human! Will you leave him alone? Can't a man have some problems adapting to married life without being labeled evil in this house? The Source, no less!  
  
Piper tries to deflate her, as she sees Phoebe becoming apoplectic:  
  
PIPER  
Come on, Phoebe, we're not saying that he chose this…  
  
Piper gives a pointed look in the Seer's direction then:  
  
PIPER  
Are we?  
  
The Seer is still watching Phoebe and takes a moment before answering.  
Piper insists:  
  
PIPER  
Are we?  
  
At last, the Seer utters:  
  
  
THE SEER:  
Not exactly…  
  
Phoebe almost screams:  
  
PHOEBE:  
What's that supposed to mean? You don't believe her, do you?  
  
These can't deny that they have their doubts now.  
  
PIPER  
Come on Phoebe, we can't ignore this. Much more, since she's saying that you're in danger. And if Cole truly is the Source, I'd say that it's a fair assumption…  
  
Phoebe glares in turn toward Piper and Paige. However, the both of them look at her with commiserating expressions that only anger her more.  
  
PHOEBE:  
I don't believe you two.  
  
Paige still tries to reason with her:  
  
PAIGE:  
Phoebe…You didn't seem very surprised earlier…  
  
PHOEBE:  
I was simply floored that you'd believe such a thing. And frankly, if that's how you're gonna be, count me out!  
  
  
Phoebe then storms out of the room. Piper tries to go after her, but the Seer calls her back:  
  
THE SEER:  
Let her be. If you do what I say, she'll be fine. If you don't… Then none of this will matter, for she'll be lost anyway…however, now that she knows, we have to hurry…  
  
Piper hesitates, torn as she is, but in the end, she decides that she can talk to Phoebe at any time afterward, if this turns out to be a big mistake. On the other hand, if the Seer is right…  
  
  
PIPER  
Ok…Assuming that I believe you, what are we supposed to do about it?  
  
The Seer pulls the vial out of her tunic and utters calmly:  
  
THE SEER:  
First, you'll need this…  
  
Paige and Piper eye the vial curiously...  
  
Cut to:  
  
Hallway, second floor:  
  
Scene II:  
  
Leo is coming out of the restroom with a very smug expression about him. He smiles happily and is heading for the stairs when Phoebe comes up running, obviously very upset. Immediately, he wipes off the happy grin from his face and catches up with her.  
  
LEO:  
Phoebe, what's wrong?  
  
Phoebe almost passes him without a word, but he grabs her arm, albeit gently.  
  
LEO  
Phoebe?  
  
She takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself, and only partially succeeds:  
  
PHOEBE:  
You should ask your wife and Paige this…  
  
  
  
LEO  
What, Why?  
  
PHOEBE:  
Once again, they're interfering in my life and you won't believe the crazy stuff they're saying.  
  
Even as she says this however, she seems to hesitate, as if she suddenly doubts her own words. However she quickly shrugs it off.   
  
LEO:  
Come on Phoebe, there's got to be a good explanation to whatever they said…  
  
Phoebe almost tells him, but she stops herself, unable to voice it.  
  
PHOEBE:  
No, ask them… I don't even wanna think about it anymore…  
  
LEO:  
Phoebe?   
  
Leo calls again, but she's already opening the door to her bedroom and before he could say anything else, she locks the door behind her.  
Leo is very worried about her, and considers orbing in the room to continue questioning her...  
  
Cut to:  
  
Phoebe's Bedroom  
  
Scene III  
  
Phoebe is so upset that at first she doesn't notice Cole, standing in the corner beside the door. He doesn't say a word until she sees him there with a little shock. She trails:  
  
PHOEBE:  
Cole…   
  
COLE:  
Why does this seem so familiar?   
  
Phoebe looks away.  
  
PHOEBE:  
I don't know what you mean…  
  
He watches her curiously, wondering all of a sudden what she knows.  
Wary of tipping her off just yet, he still asks softly:  
  
COLE:  
Phoebe, is there something that you'd like to tell me?  
  
She turns slowly toward him, even as she's getting angry with herself for her suspicions, but unable to keep them at bay completely.  
  
PHOEBE:  
Why would you think that?  
  
COLE:  
After our conversation of this morning… Well, I thought that maybe you had taken steps to verify whether you were pregnant, that's all. I couldn't find you earlier and I assumed that it's what you were doing…  
  
Sighing with mitigated relief, she still asks:  
  
PHOEBE:  
I was also wondering where you went. You told me that you'd stick around…  
  
Slowly, he moves toward her, at least partly reassured that she's only upset about his absence.  
  
COLE:  
I'm sorry about that. You were sleeping and I received an urgent call…  
  
  
PHOEBE:  
Nothing bad, is it?   
  
Cole becomes evasive:  
COLE:  
Nothing that I can't handle.  
  
She seems even more ill at ease.  
  
PHOEBE:  
Cole…You'd tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?  
  
  
  
COLE:  
What could be wrong?  
  
She looks away, collecting her thoughts. She seems about to tell him about the Seer, but shrugs dismissively after a moment.  
  
PHOEBE:  
Nothing, of course… In fact, everything is right.  
  
Cole smiles contentedly:  
  
COLE:  
"So, it's true, then? You're pregnant?"  
  
She forces herself to smile and to look up:  
  
  
PHOEBE:  
"Yes, I am…Are you happy.  
  
As he's watching her, a flaming light crosses her eyes again, and his smile widens.  
He comes closer and wraps his arms around her.  
  
COLE:  
I'm ecstatic, Phoebe. It's wonderful.  
  
Phoebe leans against him closes her eyes and tries very hard to believe that everything is fine.  
  
Manor, Bottom of Stairs:   
  
Scene IV:  
  
Leo arrives at the bottom of the stairs with a preoccupied expression. He's about to move toward the kitchen when he sees Piper and Paige coming his way, apparently in a big hurry.  
Piper catches sight of her husband and tells him, very tense:  
  
PIPER:  
Leo, we've got a big problem… Did you see Cole today?  
  
The way she asks this, Leo knows that the problem is serious.  
  
LEO:  
No I haven't. But I've seen Phoebe… and she was very upset…  
  
Piper and Paige look at each other, as if trying to decide what to say.  
Finally, Piper turned back to him.  
  
PIPER:  
Not here. We've got to go to the attic…  
  
Leo tries to protest, but they're already on their way and he follows reluctantly.  
  
Cut to:  
  
Manor, the Attic:  
  
Scene V:  
  
Paige and Piper rush into the attic, going straight toward the book of shadows.  
Leo follows them, increasingly curious about their attitudes.  
  
LEO:  
Phoebe told me that you were accusing Cole of something?  
  
Instead of answering his question directly, as she flips the pages, Piper exclaims:  
  
PIPER:  
How come we always have to learn the bad news from the Evil side? Why is it that the Elders never know anything?  
  
Leo stares at her incredulously:  
  
LEO:  
What? What are you talking about?  
  
Paige picks this up:  
  
PAIGE:  
We're telling you that the Source is alive, that's what…And as usual, the Elders were no help at giving us the bad news.  
  
Leo turns to her, dumbfounded:  
  
LEO:  
That's impossible, I'd know. The Elders would know. Besides, you saw him being blown to bits. You vanquished him!  
  
Paige gives him a joyless smile:  
  
PAIGE:  
Well, it'd seem that the Source has got as many lives as a cat.  
  
Leo is about to protest, when the familiar chime from the Elders catches his attention. Piper notices it immediately but does not comment this time, as she's now intently copying something from the Book.  
  
Leo lifts his chin up and listens intently.  
When he looks back at them, Piper asks offhandedly:  
  
PIPER:  
So, you've gotta go?  
  
Leo stares at her with a very different expression. He seems very worried all of a sudden.  
  
LEO:  
No…The Elders confirmed what you just said…you were right about the Source…  
  
The Seer materializing in the Attic confirms this impatiently:  
  
THE SEER:  
Of course, they were. I'm the one who told them…  
  
Leo starts, and then exclaims:  
  
LEO:  
What the hell is she doing here?  
  
Paige and Piper ignore him as they turn toward the Seer.  
  
PAIGE:  
Took you long enough!  
  
The Seer gives her an annoyed look:  
  
THE SEER:  
I had to make sure that He wouldn't know I'm here. You wouldn't want to alert the Source, now would you?  
  
Piper looks down with a pained expression:  
  
PIPER:  
From what you told us, it might be too late for that…  
  
THE SEER:  
If he hasn't intervened yet, it means that she didn't say anything. However, we have no time to lose. Are you ready?  
  
Leo asks, exasperated:  
  
LEO:  
What the hell are you all talking about?  
  
Piper glances toward him impatiently:  
  
PIPER:  
Didn't the Elders just tell you?  
  
LEO:  
They told me that the Source was alive, not what it had to do with what you're doing now. And certainly not anything about the Seer helping you…  
  
  
PAIGE:  
Maybe, they should have paid more attention earlier. If they had, we might not have been living with the Source for over two months!  
  
Now, Leo is floored:  
  
LEO:  
Living with the ssss… COLE?  
  
PAIGE:  
Give the man a prize!  
  
The scene fades on Leo's appalled expression as he looks at each in turn.   
  
Cut to:  
  
Manor, Phoebe's Bedroom:  
  
Scene VI:  
  
  
Phoebe is lying on the bed and she watches Cole by the window.   
  
PHOEBE:  
Cole?  
  
Cole turns to her immediately, as if he has only been waiting for this:  
  
COLE:  
Are you ok?  
  
Phoebe frowns, but still answers:  
  
PHOEBE:  
Yes, I was just going to ask you the same thing…I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for your concern, but…is there something the matter with you?  
  
He moves toward her, sitting by her before answering.  
  
COLE:  
Why would you ask me that again? I told you, I couldn't be happier. I just feel like staying close to my beautiful pregnant wife. Is there something wrong with that?  
  
PHOEBE:  
So, you're staying with me because I'm pregnant?   
  
Cole clears his throat, apparently a little embarrassed.  
  
COLE:  
I know that I've not been myself lately, Phoebe. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so distant.  
  
PHOEBE:  
I just want to understand. Do you feel differently toward me?  
  
He looks at her with more tenderness than she's seen in a long time:  
  
  
COLE:  
If anything, I love you more than ever, if that is possible…  
  
Phoebe's eyes shine with repressed tears of immense relief. As he watches, her eyes flare and the flame seems to shine longer, brighter.   
She brings her hand to his cheeks, caressing him tenderly, oblivious to the change happening inside her, and he takes this hand in his, closing his eyes.  
  
The camera moves toward him, and the scenery changes to a:  
  
Cave with torches:  
  
Again, the Hooded Cole is standing in front of a kneeling bare-chested Cole. The hooded Cole utters triumphantly while towering over the other Cole:  
  
COLE/THE SOURCE:  
I won!  
  
The bare-chested Cole shakes his head in total disbelief.  
  
COLE:  
This can't be. She wouldn't give in so easily…  
  
  
COLE/THE SOURCE:  
I told you all along. She'll be mine forever, and you'll only watch from afar, until you fade away…  
  
Cole's eyes fill with repressed tears of sorrow and he lets his head drop in defeat.  
  
Scene fades out, as we hear Cole/Source's laughter.  
  
Cut to Gap  
  
  
Act V:  
  
Manor, Attic:  
  
Scene I:  
  
The Seer is becoming impatient. She looks around, fearing that Cole will come at any moment.  
  
THE SEER:  
If we stay here much longer, he's sure to find us before we can put the plan into action. We have to go, now!  
  
Piper picks up a piece of paper and closes the Book of Shadows irritably.  
  
PIPER:  
I'm done.  
  
Leo understands then that they are going somewhere:  
  
LEO:  
Where are you going? Can't you do whatever is to be done from here?  
  
  
  
THE SEER:  
It's best if you catch him by surprise. If you try to lure him up here, he'll suspect. I know for a fact where he'll be soon, and you're long gonna have to wait for him there…  
  
Leo snickers at the Seer, and moves toward Piper.  
  
LEO:  
Piper, I don't like this. She tricked you before…You can't trust her.  
  
PIPER:  
I know… which is why we're taking some insurance along.  
  
As she is saying this, she waves the piece of paper ostensibly in front of him.  
  
LEO:  
Piper, I didn't wanna get into this now, but under the circumstances, are you sure that you wanna do this? I mean in your condition?  
  
  
PIPER:  
What are you talking about? What condition?  
  
Leo seems a little ill at ease.  
  
  
  
LEO:  
Well, I'm sorry for intruding like this…I didn't mean to steal your thunder, but you've left it lying on the counter for everyone to see…  
  
  
PIPER:  
Leo! I've got no idea what you're talking about… and frankly, I really have no time to lose on riddles…  
  
LEO:  
Piper, I just saw your pregnancy test, and I was thrilled. But I think that you shouldn't take that much risk so soon. There has to be a safer way…  
  
Piper eyes her husband at first in astonishment. Then horror replaces this in her expression. She asks anxiously:  
  
PIPER:  
When did you see this?  
  
LEO:  
Just before coming down to meet you…You mean, Phoebe…  
  
PIPER:  
Yes… how could I have forgotten about that?  
  
She turns toward the Seer suspiciously and asks::  
  
PIPER:  
What about the baby?  
  
THE SEER:  
What is done is done. However, if you want to have a chance to save her and the child, you've got to come with me now…Otherwise, this will all be a moot point.  
  
Paige seems to have an epiphany of sort as her face lights up with understanding:  
  
PAIGE:  
Wait…Now I think I get it. The baby is gonna give evil powers to Phoebe, and the Source wants Phoebe to replace the Seer by his side doesn't he?  
  
The Seer replies impatiently:  
  
THE SEER:  
And if you don't hurry, you won't get the chance to prevent it…  
  
PAIGE:  
How is this going to help Phoebe?  
  
Piper bites her lips worriedly, but she still says:  
  
PIPER:  
One problem at a time…Right now, we've got to make sure he doesn't lure her in the underworld for good…  
  
She says this while giving a pointed look at Paige and this one acquiesces reluctantly.  
Piper then turns toward Leo and firmly says:  
  
PIPER:  
You're coming with us.  
  
Leo acquiesces without a word, but the Seer protests:  
  
THE SEER:  
The Whitelighter was never part of the deal…  
  
Piper gives her a determined glance.  
  
PIPER:  
He is now!  
  
The Seer shrugs unhappily but she still stops protesting, and then the girls huddle besides Leo, while the Seer goes ahead:  
  
THE SEER:  
Follow me then…  
  
Cut to:  
  
  
  
Underworld/ Cave illuminated with Torches.  
  
Scene II:  
  
The Seer's glittering red light appears before she materializes. Leo, orbing the girls in, soon follows her…  
  
Paige looks around in disgust. She snickers:  
  
PAIGE:  
Very inviting, very warm…  
  
The Seer ignores Paige and almost glitters out before they can stop her.  
  
  
PIPER:  
Wait, where are you going?  
  
The Seer disdainfully turned to her:  
  
THE SEER:  
I'm going to make sure that he'll come here. Be ready.  
  
Right after this, she glittered out.  
PAIGE:  
That's rich! She lures us into the underworld and drops out conveniently. Should we expect to be pulverized at any moment?  
  
PIPER:  
I can't be certain that it isn't a trick, but she seemed genuinely worried. Still, we should be prepared for anything.  
  
PAIGE:  
Shouldn't we have taken the chance and brought Phoebe along? This spell probably won't work without her…  
  
PIPER:  
You know perfectly well that Cole must be watching her. There's no way that we'd have the element of surprise if she was with us. I'll use my blowing power and you'll use your power, so that we get out of here in one piece.  
  
  
  
PAIGE:  
From your mouth to…  
  
Her voice fades away, as we see:  
  
Manor, Phoebe's bedroom, Overview of the bed, with Phoebe lying down still, and of Cole pacing   
  
Scene III  
  
View moves slowly away from them toward one of the upper corners of the bedroom. Unseen by them, the ethereal form of the Seer is floating over them.   
She watches, as Phoebe is almost asleep, her eyes fluttering.  
  
THE SEER: (VOICE OVER)  
You wanted her to have visions; well you'll be served…  
  
She closes her eyes and seems to concentrate intensely on Phoebe. After a few seconds, a satisfied smile forms on her lips, as she vanishes in a reddish glow. The view focuses again on Phoebe, who sits abruptly, wide-awake.  
  
PHOEBE:  
Cole!  
  
Phoebe's panicked voice immediately catches Cole's attention, and even more so her horrified expression as he faces her. Nervously, he questions:  
  
COLE:  
What is it?  
  
PHOEBE:  
My sisters…they're coming to kill you… You've got to get out of here.  
  
COLE:  
How do you know?   
  
His eyes dart around the room as if expected them to attack right then and there.  
  
PHOEBE:  
I just saw it. I don't understand; they can't still believe…  
  
  
COLE:  
Still believe what?  
  
  
PHOEBE:  
There's no time to explain Cole… you've got to go…  
  
Cole hesitates, wondering what might have given him away, but then he suddenly turns toward Phoebe.  
  
COLE:  
Not without you!  
  
He moves quickly toward her and before she can protest, he flames them both away.  
  
Underworld/ Cave illuminated with Torches.  
  
Scene IV:  
  
Cole and Phoebe flame in the cave, and as soon as they arrived, Phoebe pulls herself away from Cole, as she stares at him in horror.  
Cole seems relieved on the other hand, but before Phoebe can even comprehend the magnitude of what just happened, both hers and Cole's attention are directed toward Piper when she calls smugly:  
  
PIPER:  
Hey Cole…nice of you to drop by.  
  
Cole/The Source turns angrily toward the voice.  
  
COLE/THE SOURCE:  
How did you get here?  
  
PAIGE:  
It doesn't matter… what does is how soon we will leave here. Piper now!  
  
Piper lifts the hand with the potion and without wait; she throws it at Cole, while:  
  
PHOEBE:  
"NO!!!"  
  
Phoebe watches in horror, as Cole seems to explode in a violent flash of white light.   
As the light dissipates, Phoebe opens wide eyes at the unbelievable sight.   
Two identical Coles are standing almost side-by-side.  
  
PHOEBE:  
W…What…?  
  
Both men seem just as confused, as Piper and Paige come cautiously closer. Unsure, Piper asks to neither one in particular:  
  
PIPER:  
Cole?  
  
When they both look her way, it only increases her confusion.  
  
PAIGE:  
What do we do now?  
  
Piper doesn't answer and instead goes to Phoebe.  
  
PIPER:  
Phoebe, we need your help…  
  
This one looks at her sister only for a short an instant, before she turns her astounded gaze anew toward the two Cole.  
  
PIPER:  
Phoebe, you've got to help us. If you want to find out who the real Cole is…  
  
PHOEBE:  
But…But they both are, how's that possible? What just happened?  
  
Piper understands that her sister is too much under the shock to think straight and she pulls her firmly back with her, as she draws the folded piece of paper that she brought with her from her pocket.  
  
  
PIPER:  
Here's a sure fire way to know…  
  
As in a daze, Phoebe looks up the paper and nods with uncertainty.  
By then, however, both Coles have regained their countenance and seen what the girls were doing…  
  
As these begin the Chant, one of the Coles forms a flaming ball in his hand, which seems to indicate to the girls who is who.   
Piper holds Phoebe's hand tight, fearing that she'll falter.  
  
"Penelope, Prudence, Patricia, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace. Halliwell witches stand strong…"  
(Borrowed from Charmed and Dangerous)  
  
  
As they are chanting the second line, the Cole holding the fireball begins to scream while smoke is coming off him. They think that this time might be the one. However, that is when the second Cole begins to scream as well, obviously in excruciating pain. The girls stop the chant immediately as Phoebe pulls her hand away.  
  
PHOEBE:  
"We have to stop, we're killing him."  
  
From their point of view, there is no way to know which one she's talking about, but her sisters assume that she means the real Cole.  
When this one realizes that they have stopped chanting, he calls to Phoebe:  
  
COLE:  
Phoebe, you've got to do it, you can't let him live. It's ok…  
  
Phoebe seems paralyzed, unable to answer.  
He still seems in pain, as is the other Cole, however this one is still holding the flaming ball.  
  
The Source appears to be debating whether to finish the real Cole, although he seems to hesitate. Then, instead, he directs the ball toward Piper and Paige, ready to throw. Seeing this, Piper can't avoid attacking, but this time she uses her power and blows him up. The other Cole screams again, but as the blown up one starts to reconstitute, Piper finally turns to Leo:  
  
PIPER:  
"Leo, orb us up."  
  
She pulls Leo toward Cole, believing that the others will follow. Paige does, but Phoebe stands there, unmoving.  
  
The Source/Cole is almost back together and Piper turns toward Phoebe, astounded to see her still standing there. She calls imperatively:  
  
PIPER:  
"Phoebe, come quick!"  
  
Phoebe looks at her as if in a daze and starts walking toward them.   
  
  
COLE/THE SOURCE:  
"Phoebe! You belong with me!"  
  
She suddenly hesitates.  
Piper calls, as well as the real Cole:  
  
PIPER AND COLE:  
"Phoebe! Come on!"  
  
She starts moving again.  
  
Cut to  
  
Underworld, Seer's Lair:  
  
Scene V:  
  
The Seer is trying to visualize something, but for some reason, the vision does not come. She shakes her head in annoyance. Behind her, Cole comes in slowly. He begins almost softly:  
  
COLE:  
Well Seer…you've been busy.  
  
The Seer jumps and turns toward him.  
  
THE SEER:  
Is something the matter?  
  
  
  
COLE:  
As if you didn't know?  
But that's alright, you did me a favor.  
  
The Seer stands uncomfortably, wondering what has really transpired, as her visions were clouded.  
  
THE SEER:  
I don't know what you mean…  
  
A joyless smile suddenly spreads the Source's lips:  
  
COLE:  
Don't be so modest. You didn't think that I'd be fooled, did you?  
  
He approaches her purposefully as she begins trembling.  
  
COLE/THE SOURCE:  
Seen anything interesting lately?  
  
From the look of him, the Seer begins to wonder if the cloud before her vision might not be his doing. Still, unsure of his intentions, she pursues:  
  
THE SEER:  
I don't know what it is you think I've done, but if it served your purpose then, I'm glad.  
  
Phoebe's voice comes from a dark corner:  
  
PHOEBE:  
Oh, it served our purpose indeed…  
  
The Seer opens wide eyes as Phoebe comes out in the open, a cruel smile dancing on her lips.  
  
PHOEBE:  
However, I think that you've outlived your usefulness…  
  
The Source/Cole turns toward her, his smile warming up.  
  
PHOEBE:  
Don't you think, my love?  
  
She says this as she gazes back with a similar smile.  
The Source/Cole raises his hand and without even looking at her, he throws a quick fireball in the Seer's direction. Then, he goes to Phoebe and after she watched the Seer begin to burn, he flames her away with him among the Seer' screams of agony…"  
  
Cut to:  
  
Manor, exterior, moving toward upstairs window.  
  
Scene VI:  
  
Cole looks out the window with a painful expression.   
Behind him, Piper walks in Phoebe and his bedroom, where he's now standing.  
  
Before he notices her presence, he whispers:  
  
COLE:  
I swear, I'll save you Phoebe…  
  
Piper comes closer, having heard the vow.  
  
PIPER:  
We all will…  
  
He casts a quick look in her direction. Then he glances out the window again, while she does the same.  
  
end 


End file.
